Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Credits Variants
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 1993-present Vs170712-165.jpg|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1999) IMG 2012.PNG|Toy Story 2 (1999) 6347E745-0046-4593-81C9-B0CB36E763AF.png IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 943CAC74-C46F-4806-99D3-208195525EF6.png|Recess School's Out (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) DDC69372-19D6-4F3B-AFB8-D4261E8ECD34.png IMG_1917.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) IMG_1982.PNG IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png IMG_1949.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) IMG 2048.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) IMG_2037.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) 52298D9E-2F5D-42D1-AB2F-6DF5DDBB7A4B.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG_3207.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG_0818.PNG|Spy Kids 3 Game Over (2003) IMG_2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) IMG_1786.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) Vs170712-280.jpg|The Haunted Mansion (2003) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) IMG_1349.PNG IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG_0830.PNG|Dominion Prequel to The Exorcist (2005) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG_1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_1551.PNG E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) IMG 2143.PNG|Eight Below (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) Credit22.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) IMG_1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2006) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) IMG_3001.PNG|The Water Horse Legend Of The Deep (2007) IMG_3053.PNG|Zodiac (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Angrybirdsseasonsmpaa.png|Angry Birds Seasons (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) IMG_1568.PNG IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES OCEANS (2009).jpg|Oceans (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) Princessandthefrogmpaa (1).png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) F788FC05-2360-4606-A78F-173CC26047DB.png|The Factory (2010) IMG_3082.PNG|Iron Man 2 (2010) IMG_1865.PNG IMG_3231.PNG|Despicable Me (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG_1848.PNG Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES WINGS OF LIFE (2011).jpg|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) IMG 1956.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) IMG_3229.PNG|Thor (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) IMG_3051.PNG|Captain American The First Avenger (2011) IMG_2883.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) IMG_3247.PNG|Lockout (2011) IMG_3226.PNG|The Adventures of Tintin (2011) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) IMG_1867.PNG IMG_3213.PNG|Paranorman (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG_1836.PNG IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) IMG_3235.PNG|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG_1839.PNG IMG_0855.PNG IMG_1874.PNG IMG_3264.PNG WALT DISNEY RECORDS ATLANTIS SHAN YU'S REVENGE (2022).jpg|Atlantis Shan Yu's Revenge (2022) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 1 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Gru 2 The Meltdown (2011) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Gru (2006) SDDS American Hustle.png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) SDDS 300.png|Walt Disney pictures Movie (2006) SDDS The East.png|Big Blue and Extended (2001) SDDS Carrie.png|Big Bang (2008) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 2 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Little wendy tales: The Adventures of The Punctuator and Emoticon the Cat (2002) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Rez (1977, 2001/2002 Reissue) SDDS American Hustle.png|PX-41 (2008) SDDS 300.png|Originated (2000, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|The 50 (2006) SDDS Carrie.png|Force Man and Super Power Boy (1977, 2002 reissue) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 3 1993-present SDDS 300.png|Post it (1990, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|Fungus Among it (2011) SDDS American Hustle.png|Director Here (2002) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie'' (2009) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie Two'' (2014) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 4 1993-present SDDS American Hustle.png|Prank it (2006) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 8-Channels 1993-present SAM_0292.JPG|''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' (2001) SAM_0150.JPG|''Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' (2002) SAM_0082.JPG|''Happy Feet'' (2006) Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Category:Special logos Category:Technology